Faction High
by Oliviaax
Summary: Tris moved to Chicago, and is now attending Faction High, where the schools are divided into "Factions" She meets Four and the gang, how will her life turn out in Chicago? (T for slight cursing and maybe future sexual content)
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1:**_ _ **THE FIRST DAY (PART 1)  
**_

 _ **a/n: please review and tell me if you like this idea, then i'll continue!**_

 _Tris POV:_

I'm was starting as a sophomore at a new school. Its a new type of school system, with different parts of the school called "Factions." Theres Amity- the peaceful and kind ones, Abnegation- the selfless ones, Candor- the honest ones, Erudite- the smart ones, and finally Dauntless- the brave ones. "Beatrice, Breakfast!" My father calls, snapping me out of my daydream. I quickly rush out of bed and down the stairs, ready to start the day.

"What we got?" I eagerly ask as I take a seat next to my brother, Caleb.

"Strawberries and oatmeal, its all we have so far. I'm going food shopping later." My dad reassures me. My mom places a firm kiss on my forehead. I take a bite of oatmeal. "How have you adjusted so far to the move from Staten Island to Chicago?" My dad asks.

"HORRIBLEEE!" I complain, rolling my eyes. "Here, there's no city buses, or trains. I can't even walk down the street to go to a deli!" My dad laughs, clearly thinking my suffering is funny.

"I wish we could've stayed, Beatrice. We had a better job opportunity here" My mom chimes in.

"You'll adjust, Beatrice." My brother says, "I already have, I'm excited about starting at Erudite." I rolled my eyes. "At least I won't see your smarty-pants ass all day cause this is a big school!" I retort, smiling. I finish my last bite and run upstairs before dad has a chance to yell at me for saying a 'bad word'.

I scour my closet for something nice to wear, something that'll make a good impression. I look at a pair of my favorite mom jeans and toss them behind me. I pick out a white tank top with my Nike Air Force 1's, throwing both those things behind me messily. I rush to put my jeans on, almost tripping over my own two feet. I brush my hair so that it's as straight as a needle, and completely un-knotted. School starts at 8:00, and it's 7:45 right now.

"CALEBBB! We're leaving in a minute." I yell down the stairs. I grab my bag and run down the stairs, eager to start my first day. Caleb, being the dork he is, is wearing trousers with a button-up top. I roll my eyes at him. "Come on loser, you're driving." I toss him his car keys as I rush out the door with Caleb in pursuit. "Bye dad, Bye mom!" We call back in unison. Caleb starts up the car and drives down our block. In about five minutes, we have made it to the school. My eyes widen. The school is 4 floors, and I swear it has to be a mile big.

We slam the cars doors and walk into the school. "Wheres the main office?" I kindly ask someone. "Take a right, and its the third door." The girl points down a hallway. I thank her and scurry off with Caleb.

Once we get there, we are greeted by a kind woman named Johanna. "Caleb, here's your schedule for Erudite. and.. Beatrice, you wanted to be Dauntless correct?" I nod as she passes me my schedule.

"Call me Tris." I say, new school which means a new start. "When you took our aptitude test what did you get?" I know my case is weird, getting three factions on the test, but I don't lie to her. "Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite." She looks surprised, but tells me my choice was fine.

"Have a good first day!" She calls to us as we leave her office. "Bye Big Bro!" I slap Caleb's back as I scurry to my first class, Chemistry.

* * *

 _Tris POV:_

All eyes are on me as I walk in- I'm late.

"Who are you?" A man in a lab coat looks me up and down, confused as to who I am. "Tris Prior." I respond confidentially. He looks up and down his sheet for a name. "Ah, you're new. Take a seat next to Four. Four, raise your hand." I look around the room and spot a big, built man with absolutely _stunning_ eyes. I stare for a second before having the courage to sit down next to him.

I glace at him from the corner of my eye. He reminds me of one of those pretty boys from a magazine that always seem _too_ perfect. They always have something wrong with them.

So whats wrong with Four?

"Four like the number?" I ask, genuinely curious. He smirks at me."Exactly like the number." He says, "I thought that was obvious."

I laugh at my own stupidity. What else would his name have been? We break into casual conversation. "You're new here?" He asks, and I nod in reply. "Where do you live?" He asks. A part of me is wary of giving a stranger the area I live in, but I don't care. "Downtown, at the corner of Baylack street and Merivale Lane." He looks kind of happy when I say that.

"Really, I live at that intersection too! We're neighbors." He says, I smile, happy myself about that.

"Maybe we can go to school together in the mornings." I suggest, trying to not come on too strong. He nods, agreeing with my idea. The bell rings about 5 minutes later, and we walk out together. "Show me your schedule." He says, and I hand him my schedule. "We have literally _every_ class together, follow me." His strides become quicker and quicker as I struggle to keep up. "I'll introduce you to my friends." He shouts over the loud chatter in the hallway. "O.K!" I respond, at the brink of yelling.

3 minutes and a lot of shoving later, we end up in music class together...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 _ **A/N: Review and let me know if I should continue, I know this sucks but it was just a preview, next chapter will be better if I do one!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2-**_ _ **FIRST DAY (PART 2)**_

 _TRIS POV:  
_

The second we walk into our music class, Four's name is yelled, no literally _shrieked_. A small dark-skinned girl with short hair gets up and hugs him. "I barely say you all summer" she says, and shoots a glance at me. "I'm so sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Christina." I try to hold out my hand, but she pulls me into an embrace instead.

"Tris Prior." I say, catching my breath from that tight ass hug.

We take our seats at a table with a hazel-eyed boy next to Christina. "This is my boyfriend, Will. This is Tris." She introduces us and we shake hands. "Did you say Prior?" Will asks, and I nod, confused how my last name has any significance in this town. "Your father, Andrew, works with my father, and Four's father. He mentioned it earlier how his daughter would be attending here." Will explains.

Four tenses up visibly, and I wonder why he didn't mention that before in Chem. I drop the thought as our teacher walks in. "I am Ms. Marigold. Yes today is the first day." She states obviously. "But we will be doing work, nothing major, just a sheet about you and your music taste." Everyone groans besides me, not bothered by the idea of a simple worksheet. "Whats the issue? It's just a sheet." I ask our group.

"But they're annoyingggg" Christina says. I laugh at her tone of voice, she seems _very_ annoyed. Once I get the sheet, I see there's only 3 simple questions which I can easily answer;

 **Favorite songs- do re mi by blackbear & Hash Pipe by Weezer**

 **Favorite genre- Pop Punk**

 **Favorite lyric- "Who knew you'd be hated for being who you are, and be a big target for all the insecure." - Beartooth.**

"Done!" I say within a minute and I hand the sheet to the teacher, who looks pleased with my answers. The rest of the group finishes quickly and we start talking. "Tris, where did you live before?" Four asks.

"Staten Island, it's some small trashy but yet somehow nice place in New York City. My mom and dad both got better job opportunities, so here we are. Me and my older brother, Caleb both go here. Hes Erudite." I explain my small, boring story. "I don't have an exciting life.

"Any guys catch your eye?" Christina teases, winking at me. I think about my answer. I'll say yes just to see Four's reaction. "Yeah, one guy." I say smiling. I look at Four out of the corner of my eye, and he seems unfazed. Maybe he thinks I'm ugly, or stupid... "Show me your schedule" Christina demands and I pass her mine.

"We have Lunch, Geometry and Gym together!" She squeals, "That means you can meet our other friends Uriah, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene and Zeke!" I smile, knowing it's the first day and I have a group of friends already. The bell rings and we go our separate ways which is to Global for me and Four.

* * *

 **-TIMESKIP TO LUNCH 6TH PERIOD-**

 _TRIS POV:  
_

I find Four's friends in lunch, and sit with them. Four sits on my left side, some dark-skinned boy on my right. "Let me introduce you guys to Tris. Thats Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, Marlene and Shauna" Four points everyone out to Me, and I nod, but I'm not sure I know who's who.. "Nice to meet you guys."I say with a small smile. Everyone smiles back.

"I'll get you lunch Tris." Four offers, "Thank you." I say as he gets up.

"TRIS! You meant Four earlier when you were talking about a "cute guy", right" Christina asks, excitement in her voice. I blush, but I try to hide it. "You SOOoooo WERE!" She squeals. He's _GOT_ to like you! He's never had a girlfriend. You can be his first!"

"Why would he like me, I look like a 12 year old boy with a wig." I say truthfully and the girl I think is Marlene gasps. "YOU DO NOTTT!" She gushes. "I wish I looked like you!" I blush some more, having never received compliments like this. "Come to my party tomorrow night, It's Friday and we're all gonna be there! I'll give you my address" Marlene adds. Before I can even object, she writes her address and a time on some looseleaf paper.

Four returns with what looks like a luxury meal. There's chocolate cake, roasted potatoes and grilled chicken. "This is like a luxury meal, wow!" I exclaim in awe. Just as I'm about to pop a potato in my mouth, I hear a whistle and a shout, "Damnnn that new girl is HOT!" I look behind me to see two tall boys, one with black hair and one blonde. They laugh as they walk by our table. "Who are they?" I ask, clearly annoyed.

"Eric is the blonde, Peter is the dark-haired one. They're no good, avoid them at all costs." Four says. "And let me know if they mess with you, ever." Four says again, this time with anger in his voice.

"I've never been cat-called before..." I say, confused as to why they'd think I'm pretty. "HOW? You're gorgeous!" Shauna says, and the girls all "Mhm" in agreement.

The rest of our lunch is mostly spent in silence, everyone shoving their faces with food, and I lick my whole plate clean, "Wait! Everyone give me your numbers!" I pass around a paper and everyone writes their cell numbers on it. "We can make a group chat?" I suggest

"We'll add you to ours" Four says and in less then a minute I'm in their chat. So far, today has been a successful first day at Dauntless..

 **-END OF CHAPTER 2-**

 **a/n sorry this sucks lmao i'm a bad writer but review and lmk if u want more!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3-_** ** _The Fight  
_**

 _FOUR POV:_

Silence, if I pretend if I'm still asleep, maybe he'll leave me alone this morning. I hear him, rustling around in the kitchen looking for food that we don't have. I hear a grunt, followed by a loud slam, and the roar of a car. He's gone. No hits today, no drunk slurs calling me a mistake. I'm free, but it won't last long.

I rush around, looking for something good to wear for later, I want to impress Tris, but I don't want to come on too strong. I grab my favorite adidas shirt, a pair of jeans, and I look around for some shoes. My searching is interrupted by a high pitch laugh. I look outside, to see Tris talking to a boy, who I can only assume is her brother. I watch as they get in a car, and drive off. So much for going to school together...

I walk downstairs, at this point not caring if I'm late. We were supposed to go to school together, and she didn't even knock on my door to see if I still wanted to. I sigh, pushing the thought that she doesn't like me out of my mind. I have to get ready. I grab a granola bar from the pantry, the one thing Marcus didn't swipe in his drunken rage. I eat it on one bite, and check the time. 8:05, I'm already late- so why even bother showing up?

I text in the group chat to let everyone know, and I find unopened messages.

 _From Tris._

"Fuck." I mutter, she tried to text me, but I was too busy to even notice. I sigh, it's too late now. I send a text in the group chat.

 _ **Four: Hey, not coming today. I'll be at the party later though.**_

 _ **Tris: I was wondering why you didn't respond, hope you're o.k, see you later.**  
_

I shut off my phone, not caring what anybody else's response is. As long as Tris knows. I collapse on the couch, still dressed and I pass out.

 _TRIS POV:_

This day is seeming to go on forever without Four here. In Music, at least I have Christina and Will, who won't stop chattering away about Marlene's party. "Tris, what are you gonna wear? A tight dress would look sooo good on you, with some sneakers. It's dressy, yet still casual." Christina gushes. I sigh, all she talks about is girly shit, and I'm not the girliest girl. "Sounds good." I simply respond, trying to end the conversation, but it's useless.

"I already know what I'm gonna wear! I'm gonna wear these pink, soft shorts, with a white tank top and sandals." Christina says, seeming a bit _too_ happy about her choice of outfit. She's nice, I'm just upset that Four isn't here. I want to get to know him, actually, I _need_ to get to know him. "I'm wearing a t-shirt and jeans..." Will responds sheepishly, and I laugh at seeing Christina's anger in the simplicity of his outfit. Moments after, the bell rings for the next class, third period- Global History.

* * *

- **TIMESKIP TO 6TH PERIOD-**

 _TRIS POV:  
_

I quickly find the group and sit with them. "Where's Four?" Uriah asks. "Home" I respond, "You can text and ask him why, I'm not sure."

Everyone breaks into conversation, and soon Uriah has inched his way right next to me, everyone too distracted to notice. "I need girl help." He says, blushing, and his voice simmers into a whisper. "Should I make a move on Marlene later? Like can you dare her to kiss me or something?" I smile, his fear is kinda cute.

"Of course, you two seem like you'd be cute together." I reply. I'd gladly help him, I gotta get on everyone's good side, anyways. I get up to throw out my napkin, and as I walk back to my table, a hand appears on my ass, then a slap. _Someone. Just. Slapped. My. Ass._

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yell, turning around. It's Peter, the guy from yesterday with a smirk across his face. I'm about to throw a punch at his face, but someone pulls back. It's Uriah. I try and fight him, to go punch Peter, but Zeke's rushes forward from behind Uriah, way ahead of me. Peter's on the floor, Zeke not stopping with the punches. "Stop, STOP!" Peter cries out in pain, as he throws a punch at Zeke, but it's as if Zeke doesn't hear his pleas. Someone yells stop, but it's not Peter this time.

"STOP. NOW." A voice booms, and Zeke freezes. In front of him stands a rather tall, built, dark-skinned man. "M-Max.." Zeke stutters. He stands up, followed by Peter, who tries to run off.

The Max guy grabs Peter, and pulls him front of him. "My Office, Now." Max says, looking at me and Uriah, along with the rest of our table. "ALL of you." He walks away, and we all follow, not knowing whats in store for us. When we get to his office, Peter and Zeke take seats, and the rest of us stand. "What happened here, Pedrad, why were you beating Peter into a pulp?" Max asks with general curiosity.

"He started it!" Peter cries out like a kid, pointing at Zeke. Zeke huffs, steam almost literally coming from him head. "You slapped Tris's ass, you deserved every punch you got." Zeke replies.

Max's eyes widen, "Is this true, Tris?" Max's eyes are on me, and I nod. The room is silent for a moment, Max is writing in a pad, and I want to know exactly what he's writing. "Well..." Max drifts off as he speaks. He place his pen down on his pad and folds his hands together, looking back and forth between Zeke and Peter.

"Neither of you were just in your actions, so both of you must be punished." Max says and he scans his pad. "Next week, you'll get after school detention for three days. Another incident, and you'll be suspended, and another incident after that, expulsion." Max says, and Zeke's eyes widen to the size of the sun, I'm pretty sure. "Won't happen again, Sir." Zeke says, fear evident in his voice.

"Dismissed." Max says, and we all rush out of the room except Peter, who is probably waiting for us to leave. "Zeke, I'm so sorry, you didn't have to protect me." I say the second we leave, and I feel horrible how he now has detention. "It's ok, anything to protect someone Fo- I care about." Zeke says, with a stutter. I raise an eyebrow, but ignore it.

"One more period, I'll see you guys later." Lynn says and we go our seperate ways. I sigh, a fight during lunch and the day is far from over...

 **-END OF CHAPTER 3-**

 ** _a/n this is a long ass chapter lmao. Next chapter is gonna be the party, and Its mostly gonna be c & d and party games. Leave suggestions in the reviews!_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4:**_ _ **The Party (PART 1)  
**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **This party gonna be lit boys & girls. review and give me ideas/tell me if i should continue.  
**_

 _TRIS POV:  
_ I took Christina's advice for the party, and decided to wear a black and white dress with Adidas sneakers. I'm pretty proud of my outfit. I look in the mirror, admiring my handiwork. My hair is pin straight, just the way I like it and my mascara is on point. Dressed and ready, I look out the window. Four's about to leave. I hastily open my window, "Wait for meeee." I yell, catching his attention. "Ok." He yells back and I grab my bag and run down the stairs.

"I can't believe its the second day and you're going to your first party." My mom gushes, eyeing me up and down. "No time, friend outside, Bye mom, I love you!" I call back, already out the door. I jog across the street, getting into the front seat of his car.

"I didn't know you drove a car." I say, inspecting the interior. He doesn't respond, and he starts up the car, driving down our block. Our five minute ride is in complete silence until we arrive at Marlene's house. The loud roar of the car engine dims as we exit the vehicle. For a party, the house seemed to be pretty quiet.

We make our way up the stairs, and ring the bell. "Door's open!" I hear Lynn's voice call, and Four opens the door, letting me inside before shutting it behind us. Inside, I spot Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Will, and Shauna. "Hey Tris!" Uriah says, giving me a quick hug before ushering me and Four over to the group.

I nod, introducing myself. "Kinda quiet for a party." I say. "Not a lot of people."

"I like to keep things small, and it wasn't a party until you two got here." Marlene winks, and the room is instantly filled with dance music, nothing of which I recognize. "Wanna dance?" Four asks, speaking his first words to be all evening. I reluctantly agree, and he pulls me into the center of the room. I don't really dance, so I end up fumbling around quite a bit. I laugh at my own failure, which ends up making Four laugh. Time flies, and by the time Marlene mutes the music, it's 8pm.

"Lets do some Candor or Dauntless." Lynn suggests, and everyone agrees except me. "What's that?" I whisper to Four, curiosity in my voice. "Like Truth or Dare, except if you don't do a dare or answer a question you have to remove an article of clothing." He responds.

My eyes widen, I'm wearing only a dress! We all gather in a circle on her floor. "I'll go first." Lynn says and her eyes instantly lock with mine. "Candor or Dauntless, Tris?" She asks me, a mischievous smile on her face. I get a burst of confidence, and decide to be brave.

"Dauntless."

"7 minutes in heaven with Four, upstairs, first room on your left." My eyes widen, it's either that or my whole dress comes off. I stand up, shooting a glance at Four. He stands up and follows me up the stairs, into a bedroom. I turn around to face him, fear on my face. "We don't have to do anything." He reassures me.

"I know." I respond, taking a seat on the bed. "We can just talk." Four nods his head, and I know I definitely have questions. "What's your real name?" I question.

He tenses up, and I hope I didn't hit a sore spot, but in a moment he relaxes. "Tobias, but I don't like being called that. You can call me it if we're alone." He says, his voice sounding colder. "Ever had a boyfriend? First kiss?" He asks.

I shake my head no, telling the truth. I'd want him to be my first, though. "You?" I ask. He also shakes his head no. "You're 15 right?"

Four shakes his head no, again. "16, I got left back a year, didn't care about my grades last year." I nod, understanding. He scoots a bit closer, making the distance between us even shorter. I feel a bead of sweat drip down my forehead. _Is he trying to make a move on me?_ I wonder, a bit hopeful. "Can we make a pact that whatever happens in here, whatever we say, stays between us?" He asks.

"Of course." I respond. I'm about to add "Anything for you." But I restrain myself, I'd come on too strong. As we hear footsteps coming up, he firmly kisses my lips, and pulls away right before Marlene walks in, ushering us back down to the game. I touch my lips, trying to remember the feeling. "Remember our pact." Four whispers in my ear as we walk downstairs.

As we sit down, Four picks the next victim. "Zeke, Candor o-"

"DAUNTLESSS." Zeke shrieks, hurting my eardrums a bit. We all laugh, and Four thinks of a dare. "I'm not very creative but... go over the neighbor's house wearing a horse head in just your underwear, and start galloping and neighing." Zeke laughs at Four's dare, and starts to strip. "I'll go get the horse head." Lynn offers and rushes into the basement, quickly coming up with a brown rubber horse head.

Uriah puts it on and stumbles out of the house, to next door, and rings the bell. We all safely watch from the window. A young lady with a small child answers, and Zeke starts neighing and galloping. "HORSEY, MOMMY." The little girl screams and a stifle a laugh. The door is almost immediately slammed in his face. The whole room bursts into laughter, Uriah physically rolling on the floor. Zeke walks back, and puts his clothes back on.

"That was tragic, I feel violated." Zeke says, acting as if he is emotionally hurt. "But the game must go on so, Tris, Candor or Dauntless.?" Zeke asks.

"Candor." I quickly say, not wanting to be humiliated or forced to do something stupid. Zeke grins, "I was hoping for that..." He says, laughing manically.

"Do you like Four as _more_ then a friend?" He questions, and I tense up. If I remove my dress, it'll be suspicious, If I say no I'll be lying, If I say yes, then everyone will know. There's no way out. I sigh, "Yes." I respond reluctantly, and everyone is silent.

"I KNEW IT!" Christina says, with happiness. She shakes Will, repeating "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" before Will takes her hands and places them down.

"It's not a big deal, lets just go on." I say, trying to change the subject. "Uriah-"

"Dauntless, it's always Dauntless." Uriah interrupts. I remember what he wanted me to do. "Kiss Marlene." I say, smiling. I see Marlene blush, but Uriah has evident happiness on his face. They turn to face each other, and they kiss. Lynn whistles, as well as Shauna and Christina.

Marlene asks if we wanna all stay the night. "It's already 11, I'm tired. Text your parents, and we can crash here, there's enough room." Marlene says, gesturing around the living room. I text my mom and get a quick, "Ok, be safe."

"Lets continue the fun." I say.

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **I wanted to make the party a big thing, so I'm separating it. Chapter 5 should be up tomorrow around this time or between anywhere from 4pm-8pm eastern standard time.**_


End file.
